The line
by MegaloStrikeBack
Summary: Alpha and Omega WW2 AU, Where Kate and Humphrey are from Germany during the rise, the fight, and the fall of the Third Riech


The Line

Chapter One

"Come on mom! I can't wait to see grandpa!" Claudette chuckled softly at her children's enthusiasm "Well kids, do not worry we are almost there just a bit more." She looked around, watching the trees go by, and watching other cars pass hers, with a click of the turn signal she drove down the final stretch of a long, long road. Soon with a turn of the wheel, they pulled into the parking lot of a large, two story house, Red brick wallings, and a beautiful blue roof, upon that blue roof, a grey furred mister pounded away with a hammer repairing a broken tile, "Mom?, why is Grandpa on the roof?" Claudette chuckled a bit "Because he is stubborn.." She ran her hand through her son's tan hair as they got out of the car.

"Father! What are you doing up there?!" The grey wolf looked down at his Daughter, smiling softly "Oh nothing! Just repairing this roof is all!" She giggled, "Come on down! The kids are here to see you!" His face lit up with a wide smile as he grabbed the ladder and slowly climbed down. "Grandpa!" The two boys jumped up, The elder wolf catches them both laughing as he kissed them both on the foreheads, "How are you two doing?" He kneeled to there level, there eyes shown there excitement, but for what of course is yet to be shown "We are doing great pap! We just came by to visit you, mom has work, and well school is out for the summer!" Humphrey laughed but coughed a few times which was normal.

"Well, i will be most happy to keep the two little ones for a while Ja?" Claudette gave a smile, as she kissed her father on the cheek, gave her kids a huge squeeze! And drove to work, leaving the two boys and there grandfather.. "Come inside, Your grandmother will be most happy to see you.." Humphrey spoke with a german accent, as he walked into the house, his wife Kate, still beautiful for her age, was just making the mornings tea.

"Hunny! We have guest!" Kate turned, her amber eyes, there light long gone, but they still held such beauty to Humphrey, as he sat down with the two boys, and his mate. "So, you two are very excited wh…" Not even capable of saying why, the boys both rapidly spoke "The war! We want you to tell us about the war! And how you met grandma! And all of that!" Humphrey's eyes widened, as he gave a hearty chuckle, "Kids, come now.. That would take years.." Yet again before a word left his snout "Pleeeeeasssseee!" The kids begged looking at the grandfather, He smiled a bit, and slowly gave a nod, "This will take many weeks, i hope you both are ready for this.. And also, this won't be… uhh how to put it.. A hero's tale.. It won't be, a knight in shining armor or anything like that, this is going to be more real than your history books can show."

He looked at his beloved grandchildren, he needed to know if the situation was going to be taken seriously by the two, Kota and Lyrex gave quick nods "Yes sir.." He rubbed the both of there heads "Thank you.." Kate walked over gently handing him a cup of tea, her hands shook from her age, so he was always ready to help her out at a moment's notice. "Thank you, dear." They both shared a quick kiss, as he turned to the boys.

"Well… do you boys want to hear, from the very very beginning? To when i was a child?" They both gave nods, one pulled out a tape recorder, which made him a bit nervous, though he smiled seeing that they both were very enthusiastic about learning his history. "Well it all started back in Febuary 25th 1915, I was born and raised in Berlin, but mind you two that this was the time of the war."

"Now being as old as i was, it was hard to understand what was really going on, all i knew was that our parents constantly moved! It was odd to me, but as a baby i didn't care about that type of stuff, to me it was milk, sleep, and mother!" He chuckled softly "So, how about i just skip a few years, to my high school years, so lets say about hmmm, if i remember correctly it was 1928, 13 years later…" He sipped some tea "Let's just say your Grandpa was a very handsome man back than." The boys chuckled, thinking there grandfather was just being himself, Kate smiled softly her arms around Humphrey's neck "It is true boy's, your GrandFather really turned heads when we both were in school."

The boy's both just rolled there eyes, but they believed him, now that it was not just him saying that, they both urged him to continue. "Well back then, there was this clarification system amongst us all, a uh Alpha and Omega type deal, and well it was rather interesting." He gently grabbed Kate's hand smiling as she sat beside him, "believe it or not she was the Alpha and I was the Omega, and how it was split up then was not intellect it was… agh damn what was it…." Kate smiled softly rubbing his back as she spoke, "it was based off of blood line, and your last name, something that of course couldn't be helped." Humphrey confirmed this with a nod, "Ja ja I remember now thank you." He gave Kate a quick kiss on the cheek, "but anyways… my last name as it was back than before I changed it was Heinrich, Your Grandmother's was Rosendrache, that was a very powerful name at the time, that is why she was an Alpha unlike me.."

Kota rose his hand a bit awkwardly but did it anyways, "Hey pap.. can you go in depth to everything that happened to you while you were at school?" The elder wolf straightened himself out, "Sure I don't see why not.."

[]Flashback 1928, Berlin Germany Humphrey's P.O.V[]

I was a tall, fit, young lad, grey hair, blue eyes, grey fur as well, but i was like handsome that was for sure, my feet gently tapped against the grounds, in my shoes, as i went into the highschool, of course my classes were all seprate, compared to most, the reason being i was an Omega i was only with Omega's I came from a working Family, that is why i was Omega, Miners, Construction, Mechanics, all were my family's main jobs, hehe well that's also the reason i was tougher than most.. I could handle a beating, trust me.. More than you could know.

Anyways Anyways, I sat down in an Academic Class, which started to teach us english, it was rare for Omega's to be accepted into that class,but the female i sat beside, was my crush ever since Elementary school and that was Kate Rosendrache. I never would have thought i could have a chance with her, she spoke english! That meant she was not just a popular student, that meant she WAS The popular student, everyone had there eyes on her, and it felt like i was running through the second world war even though at this time world war one just ended, and well Germany was in a state of decline, there wasn't much we could do about it, money was becoming lesser, and lesser by the second, in fact by the time we should have graduated, everyone had to leave to join the workforce, to try and fix the problems that the leaders before hitler caused, it was such a disaster, but we were slowly starting to manage.

As the days went by, and slowly it became weeks, there was word of a man, who was rising above the government, now we never heard anything like this, in fact it was all too scary to hear of someone daring to try and go against the government, after the many protesters were massacred by the governmental police. Well we heard of a rally by a man, who was going to promise to fix everything, so against my parents wishes, and in the silent of the night, i went, and stood in a hall, listening, along with many others, i even saw kate there, so silently i walked over to her.

"Frau Drache… what are you doing here…." I whispered to her, as she whispered back, "I heard of this man, i felt that listening to him would be interesting, but why are you here.. Your parents would kill you if they found out you snuck away from the house... " It made me smile a little to see her care so much, as to worry about something as silly as my parents, but that was her in general, so i never thought anything of it, she would care about you, even if you did her wrong, but she would never forgive you, but anyways, we started to listen to this man.

"My German brethren! We have for to long! Allowed the government to toy with us! To cause us pain and suffering see now how we can not even feed our children or ourselves, we are forced to live, lives that were forced!" The man's voice, was.. Calm oddly, but you could see the emotion and the emphasis, you could see in his eyes, that he knew and demanded that people recognize what was going on, what was wrong, what needed to be changed, and how he spoke, it was almost like he refused to be denied. "We were betrayed!" He shouted now angry "We were lied to! Back stabbed! Tricked! We lost the war because, the factories that are controlled by the government stopped producing weapons! Because our leaders are cowards!" He rose his fist as it shook his voice never fading.

"But…" Everyone's attention drew back to him, "The real enemies, the communist, the marxist, the jew…" he spoke angrily, "They are the ones to blame… they are the ones who caused all of our troubles.." I rose an eyebrow at this, and that's when i lost interest, he was just being like everyone else, blaming it on everyone else, then ourselves, i looked at Kate, who looked disgusted, "Let's go Kate.." I whispered as me and her silently left the hall, i walked with her home it was in the dead of night. "That man doesn't know what he is talking about." Kate hissed as she walked alongside me, she had her arms tucked into herself, she was cold, i could see the goosebumps under her rising fur, i'd smile gently and placed a jacket around her, "I know… he is just angry, looking at our situation, we are not in times of prosperity.. I just hope people don't believe what he says…" Kate had kindly accepted the jacket, as she tucked it around herself to stay warm, she looked down and gave a nod in agreement, as she looked at him, "If they believe him, he could start another war…" She whispered softly, It wasn't long until we were at her front porch, as she looked at me, and smiled, i smiled back as she softly kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you for the jacket." She gave me back my coat, and walked into her house, my face lit up red, standing there on the steps my fingers touching where she kissed, i went home with the biggest grin to ever lay upon my face, though when i got to my house… one of the lights were on.. My father was awake, and most likely expecting me, to walk in the front door, but, being as smart as i could be, i climbed up a tree, that was near our house, and managed to get onto the roof, and climbed through my bedroom window, silently sneaking into bed.

[P.O.V Humphrey, Present day.]

I watched as the boy's eyes widened, as they both were very excited to listen to my story, and it was very different really, i never would have thought they would care enough to take head to what i had to say, but i always knew those boys were bright, and they were always in love with learning. "Well boys, come with me onto the roof, i have to paint the windows, and repair some damage from a storm, we can talk while i work how does that sound." I got up, and gave Kate a kiss, before heading upstairs with the painting materials and tools, getting out onto the roof, as i laid everything out neatly, grabbing a scraper, to peel off the old, and dry paint.

"Papa, what happened though, did your father find out?" I'd chuckle nodding, "He came up to that room so fast, and well back then, parents could use belts to discipline there children without it being considered abuse, he smacked my rear until it was beat red." My tail lashed and curled a bit, at the thought remembering that night. "Why in the lord's name did you go out that early!, he shouted at me, as he kept hitting me with the belt, ugh i had to laugh afterwards just because of how he reacted, but at the end of the day i understood why." I opened up a can of paint, and dipped a brush in, as i slowly started to run the brush along the window, "He was not a mean man… you both would have loved to meet him.. He was the friendliest guy you could ever meet.. But the thing is he expected rules to be followed.. And me being.. The very stupid kid i was. I went against them." Me and the boys shared a laugh at the end of that statement, because it was true, he had a heart of gold but wished for rules to be followed.

"Papa… who was that man, who spoke.." my hand froze, as my eyes shook back and forth, but i took a slow breath in, "That was him… that was Adolf Hitler… he was speaking at a beer hall, what i found out the next day, he was arrested, do to starting violence, in that beer hall, that spread to the streets, no, no sorry, he wasn't arrested then, it was just a fight of course, but after that, he tried a march on the government THEN he was arrested, and sent to jail, he was supposed to be in there for years, but he was only there for a few short months, six to be exact, and while he was there, he wrote a book, called Mein Kampf, it means my struggle, i bought a copy once, infact its in the room if you want to grab it and read from it while i speak." I heard the shuffle of feet, as the boys quickly found the book, Kota was the one reading, as Lyrex watched me work.

"Now understand, when you put something on paper, it looks, and sounds, and seems so much better, and so much more truthful than what it was in reality, that is for sure, that book, will speak about, how the enemy was the jews, and how it was the communist, and the marxist that ruined the country, but none of it was true, we were doomed to lose, because we could never fight against the united states.. Not in war…" I'd slowly rip off more of the old paint.

"Well, after that book was published, my worst fears came to pass….. They believed him, they wanted to follow him, they felt that the enemy where the jews, and the communist, and everyone else, which is well, when the draft was called, but that children, will be a story for tomorrow, it is getting late, you two need to head to bed." Both Kota and Lyrex whimpered and whined, but they listened they were good boys, they both got dressed and went straight to bed, as did i, Kate was lying in the bed, in her night gown reading, as i layed in beside her, and smiled softly, as i placed my arms around her, and held her close, as she turned off the lights the both of us drifting off to sleep.

End Chapter One


End file.
